


Popping Buttons

by banafofool



Series: Chubby Derek Fics [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Chubby Derek, Fluff, Fluff that will fucking rot your teeth, Happy, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-29
Updated: 2014-12-29
Packaged: 2018-03-04 03:09:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2907050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/banafofool/pseuds/banafofool
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek and Stiles finally complete their soul mate bond, or at least try to before a god damn suit pisses Derek off. </p><p>Or, the sequel to Damn Adipose. (could probably be read as stand alone)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping Buttons

**Author's Note:**

> HELLO sorry sorry so sorry for the disorder that is this damn series- mostly unrelated, but this fic is the sequel to Damn Adipose, that someone requested. Enjoy, imaginary people, the sequel to Damn Adipose.

The thing about solidifying a soul mate bond through sex is it basically doesn't stop-

Ever. 

Months upon months had been spent hiding awkwardly timed boners, making out in janitor's closets, fighting over who's turn it was to refill the condom supply. Derek and Stiles had essentially been inseparable, unable to keep any body parts to themselves. Derek feels a smile fill up his face as the memories surge through him, easily floating back to when things were still so  _new._

Unsurprisingly, the second they had both graduated, walking and stumbling off stage at graduation, Stiles had proposed.  _With food._ Christ on a God damn cracker, Stiles knew his soul mate better than anyone ever- Derek smiles again at the memory of his spluttered reaction when at dinner Stiles had pulled his blind fold off to reveal two plates, each with one solitary, lone fortune cookie sitting on top. Derek had crooked a brow, had wondered why Stiles had told everyone to scatter so they could have a "fancy fantastical fucking dinner" together if he was being served something unsuitable for even a woodland creature.

But Stiles- Stiles had been jittery with his excitement, hands restlessly tittering back and forth, his eyes never staying on one thing long- that is, until they'd locked on Derek's face, seemingly determined. Stiles had smiled his smile that made Derek ache, and simply nodded towards the offensively small fortune cookie. Both brows were now floating in the space reserved originally for Derek's forehead, Derek had shrugged, easily unwrapping the parcel. 

No slip of paper had never meant more to Derek than the one with  _Marry Me?_ inked on that fell from that damn cookie. He knew his eyebrows must've been floating off his face and into space by now, but Derek had forced his jaw closed and his eyes up. But Stiles wasn't in his seat- instead, he was kneeling next to Derek's chair, eyes gone hopeful and smile revealing his anxiety, a thick banded ring held with his fingers. 

Derek had helplessly chuckled at Stiles' nervous face- as if he ever had to worry about Derek saying no to  _anything_  he was willing to include Derek with. Stiles' face had dropped slightly, but upon seeing the grin on Derek's face- the tears steadily flowing slowly (Derek insists that there were no tears. (There were.)) Stiles' face had eased into a relaxed smile, his body oozing his affection. Derek blushed harder than he thought possible, his cheeks aching from the burn of the blush and the stretch of his smile- but he'd smiled, gently taking the ring that sat in Stiles' fingers. It fit perfectly and Derek had smiled the whole time he spent making love to Stiles on the table that he'd lovingly set up. 

Afterwards, when Stiles was tracing his fingers along the gentle slope of Derek's belly, he'd felt the grumbling under his hands. Derek had again blushed to his ears while Stiles rushed to get the dinner he'd actually prepared. 

And thus leading to where Derek is now- desperately remembering the good moments leading up to now- this can't be happening- can't-

They're getting married today and Derek's suit won't fit around his belly. 

Derek sucked in as hard as he could, even came up with acrobatic stretches to squeeze himself in- holding his breath- the buttons  _just_  reaching-

The vest falls to his sides as he lets out a deep, frustrated sigh. He can feel himself growing anxious. The wedding is starting in five minutes and he's been doing this for ten. Images of everyone waiting, of Stiles' confused, abandoned face when he didn't come out to meet him- suddenly Derek remembers that day, all those years ago when they'd solidified the bond. Leaving Stiles at school to run home. 

Derek shakes himself, his resolve hardened as he glares at the offending piece of fabric ruining what he refuses to call his special day. 

Goddammit. 

He sucks in with all his might, his muscular arms contrasting with his rounded belly as he works the buttons- but shit, yes! Derek would fist pump the air if he wasn't afraid of ripping apart his newly complete suit. Those dick head buttons finally popped into place, the suit tight but on. 

Of course,  _of fucking course_ , this is when Stiles saunters in, swinging the top hat he had insisted on wearing in the wedding. Derek freezes, startled and considering forcing himself out the nearest window- but Stiles catches him with his gaze, his eyes slowly dragging up and down the length on Derek's form. The blush that seems to have been reserved under his face for the rest of time returns, refusing to subside even as Stiles smiles at him warmly. 

His eyes grow concerned though as he watches Derek's distress. "What's wrong? Oh my god- oh my god you're backing out. Shit. Der, I swear whatever it is- I can fix it. And like yeah okay so I may have picked vanilla when I know you wanted the chocolate cake- but please oh my god-"

Derek groans, interrupting Stiles' tirade, "No you idiot I could never leave you. Might hide your fucking pop tarts for getting vanilla, but whatever." 

Stiles smiles, easily coming back to himself. He still looms over Derek though, looking concerned as he takes a few hesitant steps forwards. "Then what is it?"

Derek swallows- suddenly nervous and embarrassed- he whispers, rushed and quiet, suddenly shy, " _I don't think the suit fits anymore."_

The hushed words take a moment to register, but Stiles' eyes squint in confusion as he looks Derek over, again dragging his gaze up and down. Derek squirms, uncomfortable under the viewing. He's immediately sure that this is it- Stiles will see the unfit suit, will finally notice the god damn belly that Derek believes to have successfully hidden all these years-

"You look fucking hot. I mean yeah, it's a little tight, but like- I like tight, ya know? Kinda having some boner issues actually." Stiles' voice is matter of fact, undisturbed by Derek's tummy turmoil. Derek can't help but sneak a peak- oh yeah okay, Stiles wasn't lying about that boner conundrum. Derek shifts, feeling himself respond as Stiles takes the last step forward, gently pulling Derek into a sweet, cooing hug-

Lydia bursts through the door, glaring as she wordlessly drags Stiles out and points him down the aisle. 

Derek shakes himself, sparing a glance at the mirror as he's rushed away too, pulled out into the foyer of the small church they'd reserved. Flowers assault his senses, but it's all a blur as Lydia rushes him through the motions- the suit is pulling at his skin, much too tight, uncomfortable- and none of it matters. Because Derek looks up, seeing the watery eyes of his soul mate tracing over him, looking, god, looking fucking  _reverent._

Derek can feel his jaw drop at the look, surprised that he can have this, that he can have someone who wakes him up with blow jobs, who eats all the pop tarts he doesn't,  _who's okay with a tight suit._  Because Stiles is that simple, or maybe that complex- and it blows Derek's mind that someone could possibly love him this much- that he maybe deserves this. But it blows his mind even more to realize, with that teary doe eyed look- maybe Stiles is thinking the exact same thing. 

Derek essentially stumbles blindly the rest of the way down the aisle, earning a chuckle from the small crowd of family and friends. But none of it matters, walking up to Stiles- his soul mate- smiling stupidly at each other. 

Derek stutters his way through his vows, telling everyone of the day he ran from Stiles, home to his mother, looking at Stiles as he explains everything he felt for him. And Stiles- Stiles lets out a few reluctant tears, hastily wiping at them with the back of his sleeve as he smiles at Derek's story. 

And when it's Stiles' turn, Derek can feel his teeth rotting at how lovey and gooey it is, Stiles making Derek blush and ache with happiness as he tells him about his love for the chemistry nerd who stood up for him in the back of the class one day. 

Derek's gaze never leaves Stiles' even after their slightly graphic, breath taking kiss- they broke apart, still lovingly eyeing each other as they walk, hand in hand from the church. 

They leave in the old, clunky jeep that Stiles hangs onto- Derek resting his head on Stiles' shoulder as he drives, his eyes closed in bliss as they hold hands the entire way to the house they own together, to start their life together. 

And starting their life together started with the suits being ripped off as soon as the door shut, both of them panting into each others mouths. Derek slowed it down though, Stiles following as they had all the time in the world. The night was spent with soft moans and whines, Stiles pushing into Derek's body for the first time as a completely bonded pair of soul mates. 

The matching rings had bumped together as the clung to each other's hands, reminding both of them of the bond they'd share for the rest of their lives. 

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the short little fluff. This was for someone who wanted a sequel- hope you liked!


End file.
